Detention
by Velvet Pussycat
Summary: An OC that includes Fred and George Weasley and the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Just something random about life in the castle for a mischievious girl named Kit and her relationships with boys. reviews please?


Kit looked across the room at the red headed boy that was in detention with her. He was doing his lines like he was told to but seemed to be thinking about something else. He looked up and looked at Kit and smiled. She smiled back. He winked at her.

"I don't hear any quills scratching…" Professor Snape murmured from behind his copy of "The Daily Prophet".

The two quickly got back to work on their line writing but couldn't help to sneak glances at each other through the corners of their eyes. Then suddenly there was a large bang from upstairs and series of cackling laughter. Kit and the boy looked at each other with the same thing running through their heads. _Peeves_.

Professor Snape jumped up and strode to the door of the dungeon. There was another loud bang and more laughter. The bangs and laughter sounded like they were going down the stairs and Snape glared out the door.

"Stay here. Do not move. Do not talk. I will be back in no more than five minutes." Professor Snape said.

The two nodded and listened to Snape's footsteps fade as he strode down the hallway. When they couldn't hear anything the two looked at each other.

Then they both got up and hugged each other.

"Damnit it's great to see you, Kitty."

"And you too, Fred."

"Let me see you." Fred said as he held Kit at arms length from him. He looked her over for a minute then smiled.

"Perfect. Hardly any change from when I last saw you, except you grew."

Kit laughed and the two embraced in a hug again.

"Only for you babe, only for you."

Fred looked at the girl in his arms and smiled. She smiled back. He leaned in and kissed the sweet lips he was deprived of over the summer. Kit kissed back, their tongues fighting for domination in each others mouths. Then slowly they pulled apart.

"That wasn't Peeves was it?"

Fred smiled. "Nope." They laughed. "Ah shit, he's coming back."

The two sat in their desk and scribbled down lines.

"I hope you will enjoy doing lines just as much as your brother and his girlfriend do." Professor Snape said.

Kit stopped writing and gawked stupidly at Snape.

Snape raised his eyebrow at Kit. "You don't think that I know that having George throw stuff down the stairs was just a distraction for you and Fred?"

Kit's face flushed pink.

"Weasley!" Snape said as he turned to look at the twins.

The twins looked up at Snape with a scared look on their faces.

He waved his wand and a piece of parchment and a quill showed up on the desk in front of George. "Lines George. Fred continue writing. Kit get back to your lines."

The three immediately started to scribble down lines on the parchment. Snape grinned and sat down at his desk and continued working on the Crossword puzzle on the back of "The Daily Prophet".

A second after Snape sat down Kit took out some Drooble's and tossed the bag over to Fred and George. Then after a minute of chewing the gum she took it out and threw it at Snape's head and it stuck there.

Snape didn't seem to notice but then something hit Kit in the back of the head. Kit let out a painful cry and turned to see what it was. It was a quaffle, and as Kit watched it roll back towards the door, she looked to the doorway and the entire Slytherin Quidditch team was standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Professor…" Kit began silently.

"If you take the gum out of my hair I will let you go."

Everyone in the room busted out laughing as Kit's face got red. Kit waved her hand at Snape and the gum disappeared. "Thanks Professor." She said as she walked straight into the arms of the Slytherin Quidditch Team captain, Marcus Flint. They embraced in a passionate kiss of lust and then looked back at Snape. He waved, a motion of approval and a nonverbal way of saying, "get the f*** out of here."

As he lifted her onto his shoulders, Kit looked at Fred and winked, he knew that she was Flint's in her social life, but on her own time, she was all Fred's. She was just total Slytherin property. She was the prized team member that had stopped Gryffindor from receiving the Quidditch Cup for the past 2 years. Fred sighed, smiled to himself and continued his lines.


End file.
